Gohan's High School Days
by SparkyKnight
Summary: Poor Gohan!! It was probably bad enough that he had two siblings, but now, when Mirai Trunks arrives, Gohan thinks that things couldn't possible get more hectic!! Boy was he wrong. I'm doing a new survey, look into chapter four for details and vote!!
1. Just the Start

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will. I altered my original plans for this fic a bit, but this is still my only Second attempt to write this. Anyway, if you don't know who one of the characters are, just read my other DBZ fic. Please remember to R and R and no flames please!!  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"GGGGGOOOOOOHHHHAAAANNNNN!!!!!!" yelled a small but loud voice. Gohan the young demi-saiyan that saved the planet was now a teenager and rolled over in his bed, still snoring. There were some noises coming down the stairs and suddenly small feet were running up the stairs. They stopped when they got to the opened door. The little figure brought with him a small pail of ice cold water. He tiptoed to the sleeping figure. Another sound was heard and a young girl walked by and stared wide-eyed at her twin brother.  
  
"Oh boy. That's not a good idea Goten, you know Gohan is going to be really mad, not to mention mom having to clean the sheets." frowned the girl. Goten sighed and walked to where his sister was.  
  
"Awww. But I wanna wake nii-chan up!!" cried Goten, placing the bucket by the door. The girl sighed, but grinned.  
  
"I got an idea, but you're going to have empty that bucket." grinned the girl. Goten nodded and was gone for a second then came back with the bucket empty.  
  
"Now what?" asked Goten.  
  
"Now you just hit that bucket with your fist, not breaking it but making a noise. Don't do it until I tell you too alright?" grinned the girl. Goten grinned back.  
  
"Sure Sakari."   
  
Sakari, grinned and proceeded to go with her plans. She bent down and started to whisper in Gohan's ears. It's amazing how her soft voice was able to be heard from Gohan's loud snoring.  
  
"Gohan," whispered Sakari, "Wake up." Gohan just snorted and frowned in his sleep.   
  
"Go 'way Sakari." groaned Gohan. Sakari snorted.  
  
"Fine, then mom will bring up her fifteen-inch reinforced titanium frying pan with the extra thickness in the center." replied Sakari, she nodded towards Goten, who grinned and then started to hit the bucket, making it sound like the frying pan.  
  
"BANG BANG CLASH BANG DONG!!!!"  
  
Goten and Sakari ran down the stairs with Goten wearing the bucket as a helmet. Gohan had just jumped all the way to the ceiling of his room and got dress quickly and ran down the stairs.  
  
  
Goten and Sakari were eating their breakfast with their father Goku, while Chi-Chi was in the kitchen. Gohan stared.  
  
"Glad you're up son. Hurry up and grab a seat before the twins finish them off." grinned Goku as he swallowed his food.  
  
"Mom, were you just in your room threatening me to get up or you would use your titanium frying pan?" asked Gohan as he narrowed his eyes at his two little siblings who SUDDENLY paused in mid eating, and were kind of sweating nervously. Chi-Chi turned around with Gohan's breakfast and as he sat down, she placed the food in front of him.   
  
"No, I was in the kitchen the entire time and Goten, whey do you have the bucket on your head like a helmet?" questioned Chi-Chi.  
  
"Easy!! It might protect me from Ni-chan's attack!!" laughed Goten. Gohan stared at his little brother, while Chi-Chi and Sakari sighed.  
  
"Goten, never mind. Sakari, you two better hurry up if you want to go to Capsule Corp today." finished Chi-Chi, but before she left, she said one last thing to Gohan.  
  
"And Gohan?" said Chi-Chi, as Gohan finished up his food and got up ready to leave.  
  
"Yes mom?" replied Gohan.  
  
"THAT particular pan is the one that Bulma wanted to borrow for a couple of days." finished Chi-Chi, as she walked back to the kitchen.   
Gohan stared at his little twins' backs while then he sighed and smiled.  
  
"You two, better tell dad to finish up if you don't want to be late for your play-date with Trunks and Sakari, you don't want to be late for your class with Bulma." smiled Gohan. Goten and Sakari nodded, and ran to their father who was just finishing up.  
  
"See you later son, and don't forget to suppress you powers at school." said Goku.  
  
"Sure dad. I don't want to make a scene again by accident like I did the first time." grinned Gohan.   
  
Gohan pressed the buttons on his watch and transformed in to Saiyaman. The then gave one final good-bye to his family and then he flew off. Sakari was still staring at her brother's outfit.  
  
'Good-thing I finished up those designs. Today, Gohan's DEFINITELY getting a better costume than that.' thought Sakari as she sighed and gathered her stuff to meet with Bulma. She ran where Goten was waiting with Goku.  
  
  
  
"Bye mom!! We'll see you later!!" yelled Goten and Sakari.  
  
"Be good and try not to dye Vegeta's hair anymore colors like last time!!" shouted Chi-Chi as Goku, Goten and Sakari disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was over Satan City by now and landed on top of the school without being seen. He looked at his watch and was happy that he still had ten minutes before the class bell rang. He calmly walked down the stairs and made it to his classroom. Only a few students were there and he sat down and pulled out a book.  
  
"Hey Gohan ,you're early today." grinned Erasa as she sat down. Gohan grinned weakly.  
  
"Well, I'll have to remember to thank my special alarm clock." muttered Gohan.  
  
"What special alarm clock?" asked Videl as she sat down.  
  
"Twin little siblings, making a perfect imitation of my mom's mad voice when we get into trouble." sighed Gohan.  
  
"It's not really that terrifying?" Asked Sharpner. Gohan stared at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
"You have NO idea."   
Soon the rest of the class piled in and later the bell rang. Everyone was talking and the teacher walked in.  
  
"Okay class." He started. But no one was paying any attention, except for Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner.  
  
"Class!!" shouted the teacher, but his voice was still drowned by the on going chattering.  
  
"WILL YOU DAMN BRATS SHUT UP SO THAT I CAN MAKE MY GODDAMN  
ANNOUNCEMENT!?" screamed the teacher loudly that nearly the whole room was shaking. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the steaming mad teacher. Gohan was rubbing his ears.  
  
'It's one of those times, when you wish that you're ears weren't so sensitive.' groaned Gohan.  
  
The teacher managed to get his breath back and the cleared his throat a bit.  
  
"Now, later this month we will be handing out slips to the field trips. You're most likely receive them sometime during the next two weeks. The trips are uncertain, and we are still working on a special day also. So with that said, take out your English books and turn to page 46." finished Mr. Tenkira  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Capsule Corp Goku and Vegeta were training in the gravity room, while Goten and Trunks were playing with their toys and giving each other ideas for pranks to pull, while Bulma and Sakari were working together.  
  
Sakari was working quietly on Gohan's new costume for awhile, and was putting the finishing touches on it. She ignored or tried to ignore everything that was going on.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS!!! GOTEN SON!! YOU GET BACK HERE!! DON'T YOU TRY TO GET AWAY FROM ME!!" screamed Bulma. Sakari turned her head slightly and sweat-dropped heavily.  
  
Bulma was running around with her hair dyed yelled and black. She now knew WHY mom had let Bulma borrow her special frying pan.  
  
"BUT MOM!! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT WE SPILLED DYE IN YOUR HAIR!!" yelled Trunks running as fast as he can trying not to get hit from the frying pan.  
  
"YEAH!! TRUNKS ONLY WANTED TO SEE IF HE WAS ABLE TO GET SAKARI'S HAIR!!" added Goten.  
  
Sakari suddenly froze and had a strange desire to fight Trunks off.  
  
"GOTEN!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT YOU BAKA!!" yelled Trunks.   
  
"TRUNKS!! WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS PROJECT YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT ME!!" yelled Sakari.  
  
"YOU TWO JUST BETTER HOPE THAT THIS IS WASHABLE!!" screamed Bulma.  
  
"DON'T WORRY!! WE CHECK IT IS!! IT'S NOT LIKE THE ONE WE USED ON VEGETA THAT WAS NEON PINK AND TOOK THREE WEEKS TO WASH OFF!!" cried Goten.  
  
Sakari sighed.   
  
'Just a normal day of my life.' thought Sakari sweat-dropping and going back to work. Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku had just exited the Gravity room.  
  
"You got lucky Kakkarot." growled Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever you say Veggie." grinned Goku. Vegeta growled.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT KAKKAROT!!" yelled Vegeta. But he noticed that Goku was staring at something with wide eyes.   
  
"What's so amusing?" asked Vegeta staring at Goku. Goku couldn't speak but he pointed to a fuming Bulma stomping pass them. Vegeta stared also.  
  
"Woman, what happened to you hair?"  
  
"Ask your son and Goten." growled Bulma, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"I see that he takes after you greatly Veggie." smiled Goku.  
  
"Funny Kakkarot. Funny." mumbled Vegeta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Gohan's school, Videl was still pretty suspicious of Gohan, and glared at him all day. It didn't help in gym class either.  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
"I wonder what're doing today."   
  
"Didn't you hear the coach?" asked Erasa coming up.  
  
"I was sort of preoccupied at that moment." replied Gohan, as he remembered trying to get away from Videl's glare without using his abilities.  
  
"Anyway, coach got sick yesterday, so we can do whatever we want." replied Erasa.  
  
'That's good. For once this is going my day.' thought Gohan. So he walked off, and suddenly felt some power levels go up and wasn't sure who they were, but before he was able to find out who they were, he was interrupted when a teacher came and said that Gohan had a phone call.  
  
'Who would be calling me?' thought Gohan, as he walked off to the office. He was handed a phone and suddenly had to hold it an arm reach away from his poor ear.  
  
"GGGOOOOOOHHHHAAAANNNN!!!!!" screamed Goten into the telephone.  
  
"Uh Goten, you don't need to yell." replied Gohan.  
  
"Sorry!! But it's kind of hard when Sakari and Trunks are fighting and they make louder noises than you do when you snore!!" replied Goten.  
  
"Gee thanks Goten, so what happened this time? Trunks destroyed another one of Sakari's projects?" asked Gohan sweat-dropping.  
  
"Worse, at least I think, Trunks wanted to see if he could dye Sakari's hair black and yellow." replied Goten, after a while. Gohan's eyes bulged out.  
  
"You're kidding!?" cried Gohan.  
  
"Nope!! And they're really going at....Never mind, it's a tie again I think." sighed Goten. "Anyway, Sakari has a surprise for you so hurry up and come to capsule corp.!!" Then Goten hung up, but before he did, he heard arguing behind him that was Sakari and Trunks.  
  
"I won!!" shouted Trunks.  
  
"No you didn't Trunks Briefs!! I won fair and square!!" shouted Sakari.  
  
"No!! I won when I shot that ki blast at you!!"  
  
"Wrong!! I countered with my own and then I punch you!!"  
  
"Then I got you back and you fell down to the ground!!"  
  
"But I sweep underneath your feet and tripped you and then I got you back!!"  
  
"So!? So did I and I still won!!"  
  
"No I won!!"  
  
"I did!!"  
  
"You did not!!"  
  
"Did too!!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"Did too!!"  
  
"Did not!!  
  
"DID TOO!!  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID TOO!!  
  
"You lost by a long shot!!"  
  
"You were the one who lost by the long shot Sakari!!"  
  
"You were the one Trunks!!"  
  
"Oh boy, bye-bye nii-chan." said Goten and then he hung up.  
  
Gohan stared at the phone.  
  
"Those two argue more than Bulma and Vegeta sometimes."   
  
So Gohan went back to class but the bell rang, telling him that it was time to go home. Gohan got out of his gym clothes and then grabbed his stuff and ran to the roof. He made sure that no one was watching him and pressed his watch. Once he was Saiyaman, he took off and headed to Capsule Corp.   
  
"Well, let's see what Sakari's surprise is. I hope it isn't a pan protector like last time for mom." groaned Gohan as he remember how happy his mother was with the pan protector. He got out of the costume and then walked in. He didn't see anybody so he headed for Bulma's lab, surprisingly, she wasn't there and he found Bulma holding his mother's prized pan in her hands, while glaring at Trunks, Sakari and Goten.  
  
"Okkkkayyyy. What happened?" asked Gohan sweat-dropping at the intense scene.  
  
"Trunks decided to try and color my hair and he accidentally did it to Bulma-sensei and then when I found out we had a fight, Trunks and me and we kind of blew up, umm, half the gravity room by mistake." muttered Sakari.  
  
"Yes and so the three of them are going to help me fix it, and Vegeta is out with Goku letting off some steam when he saw the gravity room." added Bulma sighing.  
  
"What does Goten have to do with any of this?" asked Gohan, "As I remember, it was only Sakari and Trunks."   
  
"Yes, but Goten can help them not literally kill each other when they're trying to fix it when they might blow the whole thing up!!" cried Bulma, hitting Trunks and Sakari on the head.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!" yelled Sakari rubbing her head.  
  
"MMMOOOOMMM!!!!" added Trunks.  
  
"Owie. Anyway Gohan, I made you a new Saiyaman outfit. It'll help you with the training when you're fighting crime, because it has weighted clothing." grinned Sakari, throwing him the new watch.  
  
"Cool, thanks sis!!" Gohan said happily. He pressed the button and Trunks and Goten stared.  
  
"What?" asked Gohan.  
  
"You look cool." was all they said.  
  
Gohan had on now the blue training gi he wore when he was younger that looked liked Piccolo's with a dark green shirt like Goku's. He had on the same boots as Goku wore and gloves like he had before. He had on the cape like Piccolo's also.   
  
"This is great, but what about my face?" asked Gohan, looking at his sister.  
  
"That's why you have to turn Super Saiyan. Once you do, it'll activate a program to change your hair so that way you won't be recognized as easy." replied Sakari.  
  
"I guess." sighed Gohan and he went SS1. As soon as he did, his hair change from their short and spiky to how he had it right before the cell games only the bangs covered his eyes a bit and the hair grew longer and was tied back like Mirai Trunks did when he was finished training with Vegeta.  
  
"One more thing, PLEASE don't make poses, just make a short speech or don't say anything at all please!!" pleaded Sakari. Gohan blinked.  
  
"Well, since you did make this great outfit, I guess I can live without the poses." grinned Gohan.  
  
"YEESSSS!!!" Sakari yelled in happiness.  
  
"We better get home." said Gohan as he pressed the watch and was back in his regular clothes.  
  
"Kay!! I'll go and get daddy!!" shouted Goten, as he ran off. As soon as Goten came back, Goku said his good-byes and did I.T (Instant Transmission).   
  
  
"So, how was school today Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Fine mom, just fine." Gohan said. He didn't want mom to find out about what happened at CC.  
"Well, finish up your homework and get ready for dinner." said Chi-Chi as she walked back into the kitchen followed by Sakari. Goku went up stairs to take a shower and Goten was on the phone talking to Trunks about tomorrow.   
  
Gohan walked up to his room and fell onto his bed.  
  
'Just a normal day of my life. How could anything change it and make it more hectic than now? Tell me that Dende.' thought Gohan as he got up and walked to his desk tried to concentrate on his homework.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Kami's lookout, a little green guardian was holding his staff tightly as he looked at the next day.   
  
"You wouldn't believe it, even if I told you Gohan." sighed Dende. Suddenly Mr. Popo came running up to him.  
  
"Dende!! We got a fire in by one of the forests!!" he shouted. Dende suddenly snapped back to attention.  
  
'Back to work.' thought Dende. "I'm coming Mr. Popo thanks!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...........  
  
  
"YEAHHH!!!!" cried Gohan as he saw his two siblings running down the stairs again. He sighed.  
  
'I must remember to ask mom if I can convince her to let just dad wake me up.' thought Gohan as he groaned and got out of bed. He walked tiredly down the stairs and sat down, as Chi-Chi put his plate right in front of him.  
  
"*Yawn* thanks mom." said Gohan.  
  
"They did it again huh." grinned Goku.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Gohan. Usually Goku was too far away to hear his morning wakes.  
  
"Well, I woke up kind of late today and as I was coming back to the door, I heard you scream and the laughter of Sakari and Goten." replied Goku.  
  
"I see. Thanks mom. I'll see you after school." said Gohan as he headed out the door.  
  
"Okay!! And be careful!!" shouted Chi-Chi.  
  
"Don't worry!!" replied Gohan, and he pressed his watch and was now the new Saiyaman and flew off.  
  
'It actually felt good to fly in these clothes.' thought Gohan, then he saw a familiar helicopter.  
  
"Morning Miss. Videl!!" grinned Gohan and he flew faster towards the school.  
  
"Saiyaman, no way." Videl said as she continued to fly her helicopter to school. Gohan landed and then he pressed his watch and was back in his regular clothes. He made it to class, ten minutes early.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa just walked in and sat down.  
  
"Hey Gohan did you hear, the finally managed to get the places for the field trips." said Sharpner.  
  
"Really? But yesterday, Mr. Tanaka said that we wouldn't be able to get them until next week?" replied Gohan confused.  
  
"Apparently, they didn't have a lot of choices on what to do, so they just put what they had together and are going to let us know which ones we're going to." replied Sharpner shrugging.  
  
Videl walked in and sat down. Sharpner filled her in one what he had just finished explaining to Gohan.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear?" grinned Erasa. Videl, Gohan and Sharpner looked at her.  
  
"What? A new teacher?" replied Sharpner sarcastically.  
  
"No stupid, it's a new student and I hear he's really hot!!" laughed Erasa. Sharpner and Gohan just stared at the giggling blond.  
  
"Are you sure it's a he?" asked Gohan, "For all we know, it could be a she."  
  
"It's definitely a he, because before I met up with Sharpner, I overheard the teachers talking. This guy got a perfect score on the tests, just like little Gohan here!!" giggled Erasa.  
  
"Hey!! I'm not small." muttered Gohan embarrassed.  
  
"Whatever. I wanna just see the guy first." smirked Sharpner. Videl couldn't stop thinking about Saiyaman.  
  
'Okay, so now I know that Saiyaman and the Gold fighter are the same person, but that doesn't help much. At least his costume is better.' thought Videl. But the bell rang, interrupting her thoughts and the rest of the class filed in and Mr. Tanaka walked in with a bunch of papers in his hands.  
  
"Okay, as some of you heard, yes we got the idea on where the fields trip are going but we still have to decide which ones. And we also have a new student joining us. You can come in now." said Mr. Tanaka. A young teenaged boy, about the same height and age as Gohan walked in. Gohan stared at him, while the girls drooled, except for Videl.  
  
'I can't believe it, It couldn't be...' thought Gohan but he soon yelled out unexpectedly to everyone and even to him self,   
  
"Mirai Trunks!? What're you doing here!?"  
  
Everyone stared at Gohan as he stood out of his seat and looked at the new student.  
  
"Hey Gohan!! It's been a while huh!!" Laughed Trunks waving to Gohan, who suddenly noticed that he was the center of attention in the entire class.  
  
"I see you know Trunks, Gohan." added Mr. Tanaka, "I see then, you'll be escorting Trunks around the school."  
  
"Yes sensei." muttered Gohan, who was red with embarrassment.  
  
"You know that hottie!?" Erasa whispered to him. Gohan looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. I've known him since I was ten maybe eleven maybe." replied Gohan.  
  
"Trunks, please take the empty seat next to Gohan please." said Mr. Tanaka.   
  
"Yes sir." replied Trunks. He walked up the steps and sat down in the seat next to Gohan.  
  
"So, why are you back? Trouble?" asked Gohan. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Mom." replied Trunks, sadly. Gohan understood.   
  
"So class, I will now hand out the papers on where the field trips might take place. Now don't get your hopes up because there will only be two out of these three. We already have a tripped planned and all we need are to decide out of these." said Mr. Tanaka as he passed the papers around. As soon as Gohan and Trunks saw them, they sweated.  
  
"Oh, great." muttered Gohan.  
  
"I hope we don't get that one, 'cause I don't want them to see me, until later!!" moaned Trunks.  
  
Here's what the papers said,:  
  
  
CHOICES FOR FIELD TRIPS  
  
1) Capsule Corp  
  
2) Surviving Camping Trip in the mountains  
  
3) **Your Choice**  
  
  
"These are our choices?" said Erasa.  
  
"They don't look to bad, I've always wanted to see the inside of Capsule Corp and I hear that Bulma is really beautiful!!" Sharpner said gleefully.  
  
Trunks glared at Sharpner's back, and started to gripe his paper tighter.  
  
"How dare he talk about my mom that way...." growled Trunks, his eyes flashing from blue to teal.  
  
"Hey Trunks!! Calm down, you're almost going SS!!" whispered Gohan frantically.  
  
"Huh? Sorry. But you would too if they were talking about your mom that way." replied Trunks.  
  
"I guess, by don't let it get to you. Besides, they would have to deal with Vegeta." grinned Gohan.  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"I guess so." he replied, but then he sighed and stared at the paper.  
  
"But look at these choices!?" cried Trunks unhappily, "It's not like I DON'T want to see them, I just don't want them to see me so soon!!"   
  
"Well, we better hope they pick the third one and we don't have to suffer as bad." sighed Gohan as the bell rang.  
  
"Let me see you schedule Trunks." said Gohan. Trunks rummaged through his bag and handed it to Gohan.  
  
"Well, the good thing is you have the same classes as me." said Gohan as they walked to their next class.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
End of Chapter one. The reason I had the third choice as your choice is that you get to pick what the third option is. If you have any good ideas, write them in the reviews please!!  
*********************************************************************************** 


	2. Announcments

***********************************************************************************   
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed my fic, I didn't expect that many responses from it so, but I still added up all the requests and found out that, most people enjoy the camping trip to Gohan's house. That won by seven votes while the CC votes were only four. The next one was the Satan Gym and that was only three votes while the last ones only had one more vote. That's about it, and since there weren't a lot of choices, I'll do one more field trip. But anyway, here's the next chapter and remember to please R and R and no flames!!  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
It's been about three weeks and counting, since Mirai Trunks arrived and the field trips votes were posted. Gohan found out the Trunks was staying nearby in an abandoned cabin in the forest area around Satan City. So, Gohan left earlier to meet with Trunks and the two of them would fly to school.   
  
"GGGGGOOOHHHAAAANNNN WWWWWAAAAKKKKEEEEE UUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" screamed Goten and Sakari together.  
  
"You two really need to cork your mouths ups you know that?" groaned Gohan as he wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Whatever you say nii-chan, but you better hurry up if you want to meet with your friend." Replied Sakari shrugging. Gohan was wide-awake now and didn't want to have Mirai Trunks wait for him. Goten and Sakari were literally thrown out of the room, while Gohan got dressed quickly.  
  
"Ouch!!!" cried Sakari as she landed on the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Yeow!!!" yelled Goten as he landed on his head at the bottom of the stairs. Goku and Chi-Chi stared at them.  
  
"Were they asking for it again?" questioned Chi-Chi. Goku shrugged.  
  
"Well, those two DO have the ability to screech really high to wake up Gohan." Replied Goku.  
  
"Hurry up Goten, Sakari, you two had BETTER hurry up if you want to go to Bulma's!!" yelled Chi-Chi, which got the twins off the floor and shoving the food into their mouths.   
  
  
Then Gohan came running down the stairs and sat down next to Goku. Chi-Chi then set a plate for him and then he started shoving food into his mouth. Chi-Chi, even Goku were amazed.  
  
"Uh, Gohan what's the big rush?" asked Goku sweat-dropping.  
  
"Yuff seeff I gottauf meet an owld fwrienwd wright now." Gohan replied with food still in his mouth. Chi-Chi glared at him and Gohan caught the glare and swallowed his food and replied, "I said, you see I gotta meet an old friend right now."  
  
  
"Who's the new friend Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah, we wanna meet your friend!!" shouted Sakari and Goten together as they finished up their food and brought it to the sink.  
  
"Do we know your friend Gohan?" asked Goku. Gohan just gave them the son grin, and dashed off to the door but not before saying, "A very old friend that you met before."   
  
"Really who?" asked Goku.  
  
"I'm not telling till later." Laughed Gohan and he pressed his watch and transformed into Saiyaman and then he blasted off.  
  
Left staring at Gohan were his family are wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"Anyway…you better hurry, you got five minutes, until Bulma brings out the frying pan for being late." Said Chi-Chi. Goku, Goten and Sakari finished up and they said their good-byes and then disappeared.  
  
  
Gohan was just starting to fly over Satan City when he felt a familiar Ki.  
  
"Hey Trunks!!" grinned Gohan. Trunks just grinned back. He was surprised and almost laughed his head off when he heard about what Gohan has been doing as a side activity.  
  
"So, ready for the results?" asked Gohan. Trunks groaned.  
  
"Like I ever will be, ever since that damn announcement about it in the first place." Groaned Trunks. Then Trunks grinned.  
  
"But are you happy to see your GIRLFRIEND?" asked Trunks as he grinned and saw Gohan blushing.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Awww C'mon!! I've seen the glances that you two do when you think no one is looking!!" laughed Trunks.  
  
Then Trunks looked behind Gohan.  
  
"Don't look now, but I see a familiar copter coming this way." Grinned Trunks. Gohan looked quickly behind him and saw nothing, but when turned and looked at Mirai Trunks, he was holding in his laughter.  
  
"So...sorry. I thought…it...re...really was…her." Trunks managed to say.  
  
Gohan was silent but was still red in the face. Trunks couldn't take it anymore, he started bawling with laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"   
  
Trunks had his eyes closed and holding his stomach in mid-air as he continued to laugh not looking where he was flying.  
  
  
  
"KAAAABBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!"   
  
"YEOWCH!!!!!"  
  
"AHAHAHAH!!! Now look who doesn't pay attention Trunks!!"   
  
"Grrrrr, shut up."   
  
  
  
  
Trunks not looking where he was going crashed into the broad side of a skyscraper building.  
  
Gohan was laughing at Trunks now.   
  
Then a sign on the building caught their attention.  
  
"DON'T FORGET!!! IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS WILL BE HERCULE SATAN DAY!!! THE DAY THAT OUR HERO SAVED THE EARTH!!! PARADE THROUGH THE STREETS AND A SPECIAL FEATURE OF THE APPEARANCE OF HERCULE SATAN HIMSELF TO A LUCKY RANDOM SCHOOL IN SATAN CITY!!!"  
  
Gohan stopped laughing and Trunks stopped glaring. They both reread the sign several times. Then they thought back to the Cell games where Hercule was taking on Cell.  
  
****************FLASHBACK*************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" cried Hercule as he spilt nineteen tiles in half. He was breathing hard and everyone stared at him.  
  
"Is he some kind of idiot?" Krillen asked staring.  
  
"Dunno, but he sure acts like one with all that hair." Replied Yamcha.  
  
"His incompetence is building!!" muttered Vegeta.   
  
  
Then Hercule put the tiles away and started attacking Cell. All of the Z-fighters sweat-dropped as he continued punching and kicking Cell and seemingly to have the upper hand.   
  
"Look at that folks!! Our champion is really putting Cell in his place!!" yelled the announcer.  
  
That was seemingly the case until Cell swatted Hercule away like an annoying fly into the broad side of the mountain.  
  
The crew that was with Hercule stared shocked. While the Z-fighters were still staring at Hercule as he slid down the mountain and held his face.  
  
"You know Gohan," whispered Krillin, "Only on that fight, I was cheering Cell on."  
  
"Krillin!?" Gohan whispered back surprised. Trunks and Vegeta just stared at the so-called amazing Hercule.  
  
*************************END of FLASHBACK****************************************  
  
  
  
Then after that little memory, Gohan and Trunks started laughing hard together. They were laughing and flying all the way to OSH. Once there, they calmed down and Gohan went back into his school clothes and then the two of them walked down the stairs to class.  
  
They entered their classroom and sat down.  
  
"I can't believe we laughed that hard all the way to school." Gohan said grinning.  
  
"I know, I don't think I ever laughed that hard." Replied Trunks.  
  
"Well, that was a good laugh, looking at the poster though." Added Gohan.  
  
"True, so true. Ahh, to laugh at is that of the melody of the soul." Recited Trunks.   
  
  
Gohan laughed out loud this, and Trunks continued.  
  
  
"To smile is to be happy and well while laughing at a so-called hero is laughing very hard with tears of joy falling."   
  
"C'mon!!" laughed Gohan, with tears coming out of his eyes, "stop that Trunks!! You're making me lose my breath!!"  
  
"To lose one's breath is the one to smell the foul odor of early defeat by being launched into the mountainside by the green bean."  
  
"C'mon...Tru...Trunks!! I…I…can't. Stop…laughing!!" cried Gohan as he put his head down and started to Laugh. Trunks joined in also.  
  
"Laughing is just the matter of finding the best sort to laugh at take a Hero for instance who got kicked out the first round!!" added Trunks finishing up his laughing.   
  
  
Soon, Erasa, Videl and Sharpner came and saw Gohan and Trunks laughing.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's so funny?" asked Erasa. Gohan and Trunks stopped laughing and looked at each other. Then they turned to the others and replied,  
  
"It's just a inside joke, sorry guys." Grinned Gohan. Erasa and the others shrugged and sat down. The bell rang and then Mr. Tanaka came walking in with more papers in his hands.  
  
"He's not going to make us do ANOTHER report!?" Sharpner muttered.  
  
"Class, I have very good news. We have decided on what the second field trip should be." Said Mr. Tanaka. The class stared at the teacher with eager looks, while Gohan and Trunks gulped.  
  
"We're going to do a survival camp in the mountains this Friday so, our class is going to be hiking through the woods with only us and no others!!" yelled the teacher. Half the class was cheering, while the others were groaning on having to do their own work. Trunks and Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
"Phew. At least we KNOW how to survive, since I trained with Piccolo and part of my training was survival." Grinned Gohan as he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, and I had to survive with my mother in my time." Added Trunks.  
  
"So, fill out these permission slips and TURN THEM IN TOMORROW!!! NO EXCEPTIONS!!!!" yelled the teacher. The class nodded.  
  
"I have a feeling about this trip." Muttered Gohan as he received the slip, he read over it and looked at the place where they were suppose to be camping at. Gohan's eye's bulged out.  
  
"Uh oh, I knew it." Muttered Gohan.  
  
"I see your point." Added Trunks sweat-dropping. The slip said,"  
  
  
  
STUDENT SURVIVING CAMP  
  
  
THIS SLIP ALLOWS THIS STUDENT TO PARTICIPATE IN THE THRILL OF LIVING ON THEIR OWN IN THE WOODS. THE TRIP WILL START THIS FRIDAY. THE TRIP WILL BE FROM THE FRIDAY, ONTO THE NEXT WEEK OF FRIDAY. THE PLACE OF STAYING WE'LL BE AT WILL BE THE 439 MOUNTAIN AREA. PARENTS PLEASE FILL OUT THE SLIP AND RETURN THIS TO THE STUDENT BY TOMORROW.   
  
WHAT TO BRING:  
·SLEEPING BAG(S)  
·BLANKET  
·CLOTHES  
·FIRST AID KIT  
·ANY TOOL NECESSARY  
·EXTRA CLOTHING  
·SWIM WEAR  
·SURVIVING BOOK IF NECESSARY  
·MATCHES AND OTHER THINGS NECESSARY  
·YOU MAY BRING SOME CAPSULE FOOD NOT A LOT ONLY SOME!!!!  
  
YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING ANY CAPSULES THAT CONTAIN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING:  
  
·NO CAPSULES WITH MODERN THINGS (EX: ELECTRIC FIRE STARTERS, OR A WHOLE HOUSE...ETC...) NO EXCEPTIONS  
·NO HOVER BOARDS, SCOOTERS OR ANY OTHER SOURCE OF TRANSPORTATION  
·NO LAPTOPS OR CELL PHONES  
  
THOSE ARE THE THINGS YOU MUST AND MUST NOT BRING. SO PLEASE FILL THE FOLLOWING SLIP AND GIVE IT BACK TO THE STUDENT TO BRING BACK TO SCHOOL, AND MAKE SURE THAT THE STUDENT ARRIVES IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL AT 5:00 A.M, FOR THE BUS LEAVES AT THAT TIME.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
PARENT'S/GUARDIAN'S NAME…………………………………. DATE…………………………….  
  
STUDENT'S NAME………………………………. DATE……………………………  
  
HAS EXPERIENCE BEFORE IN THE WOODS? YES……. NO……..  
  
Fill this out and return to the teacher tomorrow ***********************************************************************************  
  
After everyone had gotten a permission slip, the day continued on.  
  
Soon it was time for Gohan's and Trunks favorite, yet, least favorite class. P.E. This time however all they had to do was run mile on the field, since it was physical Fitness testing.  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Trunks managed to finish with great times.  
  
Gohan and Trunks then waited for the others to finish and then the class left to get dressed and go home. One the way, Trunks suddenly remember he had a problem.  
  
"Oh crap." muttered Trunks.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Don't you see? I now HAVE to face my mom!! I need her to sign this or I can't go!!" moaned Trunks.  
  
"Actually, If I ask my dad, he'll keep you a secret. Mom tends to blab things to Bulma and I don't even want to get started on the other two." sighed Gohan.  
  
"So, we talk to your dad and convince him to be my guardian?" asked Trunks. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Well, what do we have to lose? Let's go!!" grinned Trunks as he and Gohan blasted off. They soon arrived at the Son's house.  
  
"Go over there behind those trees and I'll bring dad out." whispered Gohan. Trunks nodded and ran behind some trees. Gohan walked in and found Goku walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hey dad, where's mom?" asked Gohan looking around. Goku shrugged his shoulders and replied,  
  
"She's out with Bulma again. Talking and stuff, Goten and Sakari are with Trunks at CC."   
  
"Phew. Hey Dad I was wondering, could you keep a secret?" asked Gohan. Goku walked in front of Gohan and replied," Sure, what is it?"  
  
Gohan went out he door and a few minutes later returned with Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Mirai Trunks!?" Goku said surprised, "What're you doing here, does Bulma and Vegeta know that you're here?"  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head,   
  
"Only you and Gohan. I don't want to see mom and dad for a while. But we have a little problem, it's about this field trip we're taking and we need a parent's signature and like I said, I don't really want to see mom and dad because of this trip, 'cause I sort of wanted to surprise them." replied Trunks rubbing the back of his head. Goku nodded.  
  
"And I suppose you want me to be your guardian and sign it for you?" Goku asked grinning.  
"Yeah, if that's okay with you, that is." replied Trunks.  
  
"Sure. I'll keep your secret. Just hand me both of your slips and I'll sign 'em." smiled Goku. So Gohan and Trunks signed the slips and discussed what they were going to do since Goten, Sakari and Trunks usually are always together.  
  
"So, we'll have Goten and Sakari stay with Bulma during the week that you're camping her alright?" asked Goku. Trunks and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Great. I'll tell Chi-Chi and Goten can start tonight and Trunks can have the extra bed in Gohan's room." said Goku standing up.  
  
"What about miss. Chi-Chi?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Don't worry, as long as you keep your hunger down and leave early, you'll be fine." replied Goku, handing them back their slips. It was about nine at night so Trunks and Gohan went to bed. Chi-Chi called and told Goku that she would be spending the night at Bulma's and Goku told Chi-Chi about Goten and Sakari. Chi-Chi agreed quickly and then made plans later.  
  
The next morning......  
  
"YAWN!!!"   
  
"I finally had a good night's sleep without the two monsters bothering me!!" grinned Gohan as he finished getting dressed.  
  
"I really want to meet these two 'little monsters'." added Trunks opening the door and grabbing his bag. They walked down and noticed that Goku left early to train again and so the two of them flew to Satan City and grabbed a bite to eat and flew to OSH.  
  
They landed on the roof and Gohan de transformed again and the two of them were talking about the trip as they were going to class.  
  
Once there, they saw that it was three minutes before the bell. That little bite to eat, took longer than expected.  
  
"Okay class!!!" shouted Mr. Tanaka.  
  
"Please come to me if you brought your slip." The whole class came down and handed it to Mr. Tanaka. But before Gohan and Trunks managed to leave, Mr. Tanaka wanted to talk to them really quickly, while the other students went back to their seats.  
  
"You two, both have the same signature. Why is that?" asked Mr. Tanaka. His light brown hair was just to his glaring green eyes and his glare was one that could almost rival Vegeta's.  
  
"You see sir," started Gohan, "My father, umm, Son Goku is also my friend's Trunk's guardian. You see, his adopted mother and my dad were best friends, and she asked Goku that if anything happened to Trunks, that Goku would be his guardian, and so, when she passed away, Goku was in legal custody of Trunks."  
  
There was a sustained silence that was broken by the entire class, WHICH Mr. Tanaka had kind of forgotten.  
  
"YOU TWO KNOW THAT LAST MARTIAL ARTS WORLD CHAMPION SON GOKU!?!?!?!!?"  
***********************************************************************************  
End of Chapter two. I hope you liked this chapter, and Like I said, I'm going to do another field trip later, but right now, I want to hear if you have any suggestions of what I should do for Hercule Satan Day, I would really like to hear them and see if you have anything great to come up with. Don't forget to review!!  
*********************************************************************************** 


	3. Survial Camp: Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will, so I hope you enjoy the fic and now flames as a reminder.  
Also, thank you EVERYONE who review this fic and enjoy my third chapter!!  
****************************************************************************************  
Trunks and Gohan stared at the wide-eyed class while sweat-dropping heavily.  
  
"Hey, did you know your dad was famous?" asked Trunks looking at Gohan. He shook his head.  
  
"I knew dad entered about three world tournaments, and won the last one before Hercule was all I could say since that's all he told me." replied Gohan.  
  
"So, Gohan, if we heard correctly, THE Son Goku is your father?" asked a kid in the front. Gohan nodded nervously.  
  
"And he's your guardian?" added Erasa.  
  
As Trunks nodded, a bunch of whispering broke out among the students, much to Gohan, Trunks and Mr. Tanaka's displeasure.   
  
"OKAY BRATS THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! SO IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW I'LL BE FORCED TO GIVE YOU THREE TESTS, TWO QUIZS AND A FULL TWO WEEKS OF HOMEWORK IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAPS NOW!!!" screamed Mr. Tanaka.  
  
"Now, about the trip tomorrow, there will be a contest. Other classes will be in that region, but the class that gets the best camping thing to show the school will when some sort of prize. Now open your workbooks to pages fifty and we'll start there." added Mr. Tanaka, changing moods rather quickly but giving a freezing glare to the class if anything else was to happen. Gohan and Trunks sweat-dropped.  
  
"ULP!!!" went half the class as the other half stared with wide-eyes and gaping mouths. Gohan and Trunks especially.  
  
"You know, he sounded almost like Vegeta." Gohan said as he and Trunks made their way back to their seats. Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. For almost a second there, I almost thought he had a little Vegeta inside of him." added Trunks.  
  
The two of them for the rest of the day, received stares as they made their way to the next couple of classes.   
  
  
As they headed for their last class, which was P.E, the two of them would get quite a shock.  
  
Trunks and Gohan entered the outside and looked around.  
  
"Why isn't Coach here?" asked one kid.  
  
"I heard something about family troubles and so for only tomorrow before the day of the trip, we have a sub." replied Videl.  
  
"I see, you know what he looks like?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Dunno, but some people have and say it's a short man, bald with....hey, where did Mirai run off to?" Videl asked.  
  
"Ehehehehe, he didn't feel good so he head to the nurses." replied Gohan lying through his teeth. Truthfully, Krillin was one of the people that M.Trunks wanted to surprise and flew to the roof of the school, after getting dressed in his regular clothes.  
  
"Really," Videl asked staring at Gohan as he sweated heavily now, "He seemed fine when we arrived here."  
  
"Well, I think it was one of those, come and get the guy sick in a second kind of colds." replied Gohan.  
  
'That has GOT to be the lamest thing I've ever said to someone in my entire life.' thought Gohan.  
  
'Actually I think the lamest thing was when you told Vegeta that the dragon radar was a watch.' replied Dende.  
  
'Shouldn't YOU be doing other things right now?' growled Gohan.  
  
'I'm at this moment but I couldn't help it, you were kind of directing the question to me anyway.' Dende replied.  
  
'So what's happening right now.'  
  
'Some idiot started another disaster. Can you believe it!! It's the fifth one this week!! At this rate there won't be anymore places for people to think that their safe.'  
  
'Oohh, that's rough.' replied Gohan.  
  
"EARTH TO SON GOHAN!!!" screamed Krillin.  
  
"WHOA!!!!" cried Gohan as he fell backwards.  
  
"About time, you were in a daze." replied Krillin. Gohan looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I knew it had to be you by the descriptions around the campus." replied Gohan. Krillin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't wanna know. By the way, have you felt some strange Ki?" asked Krillin.  
  
"EH!? Wha..what do you mean by that Krillin? Heh Heh." replied Gohan sweat-dropping.  
  
"Well I felt some strange ki that just blasted off, before I got here, do you have any idea to who it is?" asked Krillin.  
  
Gohan shook his head quickly and Krillin sighed.  
  
"Well, heard about your trip tomorrow. This should be a piece of cake from what Piccolo did." grinned Krillin.  
  
"You have a point there. This is going to be a lot easier than that for sure." added Gohan laughing.  
  
So once Krillin and Gohan caught up a bit, they left. Gohan met up with Trunks once the bell rang and they were at their lockers. Suddenly Videl, Erasa and Sharpner came by, and saw them together. Gohan and Trunk's lockers were right next to each others.  
  
"Mirai, how are you feeling?" asked Erasa. Trunks sweat-dropped while Gohan silently laughed.  
  
"Errr...ummmm...just peachy why?" Trunks replied nervously.   
  
"Just wondering why you left us in P.E." Sharpner replied.  
  
"Are you sure you were really sick?" Videl asked narrowing her eyes, "When you walked in there you seemed perfectly fine until you heard the description of the teacher then you ran off and class was only fifty minutes and here you are just peachy-keen."   
  
"Well, the nurse wasn't sure what was wrong so I had to stay they and then I kind of fell asleep. Guess I just ate some bad food and needed some rest." replied Trunks grinning. Videl was still glaring at them then she left on her own after she left Sharpner and Erasa left.  
  
Gohan and Trunks ran up the stairs to the roof where Gohan pressed the button on his watch and transformed then he and Trunks flew high above the clouds.  
  
  
Trunks and Gohan decided to fly around for a bit, but being careful not to get caught.  
  
"So what are we going to use as supplies?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Dad asked Bulma to see if she can make me and a 'friend' some helpful capsules." replied Gohan. After seeing Trunks's face, he remembered what the sheet of paper had said and Gohan grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only the stuff we actually NEED in the capsules. We both may have the same, but they're different and there are only four of them in there." added Gohan. Trunks sigh in relief but then had another thought.  
  
"I didn't know mom did that. How do you know Gohan?" asked Trunks. Gohan grinned.  
  
"You know that pig named Oolong?" he asked, Trunks nodded." Well, back when he, Bulma and my dad were kids, Bulma gave him a special little vitamin."  
  
"Okay, so what happened?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, back then Oolong wasn't very trust worthy, so when Oolong tried to get away with Bulma's capsules, she started shouting,  
  
'PIGGY PIGGY!!!" and every time my dad or your mom said that, he would have to go to the bathroom!!" laughed Gohan.  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Trunks as he nearly fell out of the sky from the shock.  
  
"It's true. I found that out when I was about two and Oolong, Yamcha and Puar came over. I ran over and was happy to see them and since I was so young, when I saw Oolong for the first time, I said,   
  
"Hi there Mr. Piggy and he ran off into the bath room and dad told me about his little problem." laughed Gohan.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe that his mother was able to do that, but he had to laugh along with Gohan.   
  
"Poor Oolong, or should I say piggy?" laughed Trunks.  
  
Somewhere.....  
  
"Eeeep!!!" cried Oolong as he grabbed his bottom and ran towards Master Roshi's bathroom. When he came out he was all tired. Marron came in and asked.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Piggy?" she asked innocently and Oolong ran inside the bathroom within a blink of the eye.  
  
"Huh?" Marron wondered as she heard loud yells and curses from the bathroom.  
  
"THIS IS NOT A GOOD DAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Back to Gohan and Trunks....  
  
"Did you hear something?" asked Trunks as they neared Capsule Corp. Gohan shook his head no.   
  
"Remember. Keep your ki very very very low, okay?" Gohan said.   
  
"Yeah sure." replied Trunks staying in the air as Gohan made his way down. Once he was, he knocked and the door opened and Gohan saw it was chibi Trunks and he looked a little 'bruised'. Gohan stepped in and stared at Trunks who was silently fuming then he snapped.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! ALRIGHT!!! SAKI BEAT ME AGAIN!!!" yelled Trunks, yelling Sakari's nick name for her.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks, you'll beat me one day." grinned Sakari, as she walked in holding something in her hand. She walked over to Gohan and handed him to Capsule cases.  
  
"They each have different number. Yours is black while your friend's is green. I put a special capsule in your case so you have five and your friend has four." said Sakari. Gohan nodded, but he looked around a bit curious.  
  
"Soooo, where are everyone else?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Weeeelllll, daddy and Vegeta are sparring and Bulma was intently working on something in her lab. I accidentily saw the plans when she told me to get the capsule cases to give to you. It was some sort of time machine I think." Sakari replied shrugging.  
  
'She couldn't she wouldn't, would she?' wondered Gohan.   
  
Then he noticed the stares of Goten, Sakari and Trunks, well, actually only Goten was staring, Sakari was healing Trunks with her ki.  
  
"Well, I see you guys in a week." grinned Gohan, as he left and the three kids looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Mirai Trunks was lying on his back staring at the clouds.  
  
  
'Sakari.' thought Trunks.   
  
  
He didn't even know her from his own time, but none the less, he still had cared for her, and she cared for him. He remembered her last words that were still confusing him to this day.  
  
'I will come back to you, to this world, in both of my forms.' smiled Sakari, as Trunks had remembered. He shook his head.  
  
"I just wish you were back soon." sighed Trunks as he continued to stare up.   
  
Suddenly Gohan popped up and Trunks almost lost his concentration and almost fell out of the sky.  
  
"Yesh!! Warn me next time Gohan!!" Trunks said. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. But you were so deep in thought I couldn't really get to you." replied Gohan. Then he handed Trunks his capsule box.  
  
"This is it?" asked Trunks as he opened it. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Well, we better leave now. You got all your stuff prepared?" asked Gohan.   
  
"Yep. Can't wait for this. Mr. Tanaka is a little forceful, but in my opinion he's the best teacher next to our math teacher Ms. Mitsuya." added Trunks.  
  
(AN: IF YOU'VE EVER SEEN KODACHA OR KOMODO NO OMOCHA, THESE TWO TEACHER'S NAMES WOULD BE FAMILER TO YOU AND I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THEM. THANK YOU.)  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow!!" grinned Gohan. Trunks grinned back and they flew to their homes.  
  
  
As Gohan got home, he heard several voices. He noted that his father and mother were talking.   
  
"Sakari and Goten must've brought all their stuff to Trunk's house for the week." Gohan said to himself. He then walked in.  
  
"Hi mom. Hey Dad are Sakari and Goten already at Bulma's?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. They were happy that they got to spend an entire week there." replied Chi-Chi. "Eat you dinner and then do your homework Gohan."  
  
"Yes mom." replied Gohan. He and his father ate at rapid speed, while Chi-Chi was use to this and ate quietly. Once Gohan was done, he put his plates away and went upstairs and finished up his homework in fifteen minutes. he got dressed for bed and got his stuff ready for the trip tomorrow. He jumped into bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Good nights, without little imotos or otomos*" Gohan said as he fell asleep.  
  
(AN: I'M NOT SURE BUT I KNOW THAT IMOTO MEANS LITTLE SISTER, I FORGOT HOW TO SPELL LITTLE BROTHER IN JAPANESE.)  
  
The next morning at Four-thirty..............  
  
Gohan was actually up and was dressed in blue fighting pants and a loose orange shirt. He made sure he had everything and then he walked down the stairs. On the table was some food for Gohan to eat before he left. He ate it up and cleaned the dishes. He walked out and flew to school quickly. On the way he met Trunks.  
  
"Nice outfit. So you all set?" asked Trunks as they neared the school and landed so they started walking.  
  
  
"Yep. So little siblings going all hyper-active on me. Just you me and several other students also joining in." grinned Gohan. Trunks noticed something.  
  
"Hey, when did you get that sword on your back?" Trunks asked. Gohan pointed to the one he had strapped on.  
  
"Oh this old thing?" Gohan asked, "I've had it since let's see I was four, a year later, so and I'm sixteen right now, so basically, I've had this thing for eleven years!!"   
  
"Really, you gave it to you?" asked Trunks as they neared the school.  
  
"Well, it's really my saiyan tail. When I transformed when I was training with Piccolo, and after I got my tail cut off, he turned it into a sword and gave me my uniform." grinned Gohan. Trunks just stared.  
  
'Well, that's a first. Maybe that's why I felt a weird power from that sword of his.' thought Trunks.  
  
  
Soon they arrived at the school and saw several buses lined up.  
  
"So, this should be a blast." stated Gohan. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Just in case, I brought some asprin just in case." grinned Trunks. As they got closer, they saw their teacher holding above his head, strangely, as the two of them got closer, they thought they felt a familier ki within Mr. Tanaka, but they just shrugged them off.  
  
"Yo!! Mirai!! Gohan!!" shouted Erasa waving her hands around trying to get their attention, they saw it and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys. You excited?" asked Sharpner. Trunks and Gohan just shrugged.  
  
"It's not like we never did this before." muttered Trunks. Erasa stared.  
  
"Didya say something Mirai?" asked Erasa. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"What's with the sword?" asked Videl coming up with her backpack.  
  
"We thought they might be useful." Trunks and Gohan replied in unison.  
  
"Where did you get them?" asked Sharpner.  
  
"A friend." they both replied.  
  
"When?" added Videl.  
  
"When we were young."  
  
"Why did they give you a sword in the first place?"  
  
"Thought it might be useful for protection."  
  
"OKAY CLASS!!! GET YOUR LITTLE BEHINDS HERE INSIDE THE BUS BEFORE YOU'RE LEFT BEHIND!!" shouted Mr. Tanaka. As he said those words, he rushed on to the bus, and there were a lot of pushing, but every kid made it onto the bus. Gohan and Trunks sat in the back, while Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were in front of them.  
  
Mr. Tanaka got up once the buses were moving and explained everything about how depending on your attitude during the trip, you would get a extra credits for yourself and how there is a contest about whichever students from each class on this trip, if they entered something about the trip, the winning class would get a prize.  
  
Gohan opened his capsule case and took out the one that Sakari had made for him. He quietly opened it and out popped a little floating camera, no bigger than a computer mouse. A note fell from the capsule. Trunks looked at it and so did Gohan.  
  
-Hey Big brother!!  
  
I knew curiosity got the better of you and opened my capsule huh. But I'm glad. I read your slip and saw about the contest. Since I know you and your friend would probably keep forgetting to record, I made this little camera after I was done so far with my secret project. Anyway, it'll go around the whole came site recording everything for you and it will sometimes follow you, but now anywhere where you need some privacy. So I hope you enjoy your trip and don't forget to suppress your power!!  
  
-You little Imoto.  
  
  
Trunks grinned.  
  
"She sounds CUTE!!" laughed Trunks. Gohan weakly laughed.  
  
  
"I guess so. Hey we better get ready, we're almost to the spot where the buses are suppose to drop us off and we're suppose to walk the rest of the way." added Trunks, suddenly remembering.  
  
"NO WAY!! YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO CARRY OUR BAGS AND WALK A WHOLE ICKY FIVE MILES!!!" screeched a cheerleader.   
  
"That doesn't sound too bad." shrugged Videl. Gohan couldn' help but stare at her. Trunks was trying to get his attention, and then he got an idea. He leaned in and whispered into Gohan's ear,  
  
"Goooohhhhhaaaannnnn. Vidddeelllll iisssss sttttarrrriiinnnggg bbaaaaccckkkk aaaatttttt yyyyyyoooouuuu...."   
  
"Yikes!!" squeaked Gohan as he stopped staring. Trunks was suppressing a laugh. Gohan glared.  
  
"Very funny Trunks." growled Gohan as the bus stopped and both of them grabbed their stuff and made their way out of the bus. Once all the buses were done loading everyone off, they left and each class headed for a different direction.  
  
"Okay class just follow me." said Mr. Tanaka. Some of the student groaned at having to walk, but complied and followed. Trunks and Gohan had no problem catching up to Mr. Tanaka, but the rest of the class did, they were still some feet behind the three of them.  
  
About two hours later......  
  
  
They finally made their way to the campsite. Everyone who wasn't gasping for breath or claiming that this was some cruel and unusual punishment, saw that it was a site to behold. There was a lake right here and lot's of forest.  
  
  
"Okay class. First of all you must get into groups of two, three or four people. NOW!!!" said Mr. Tanaka.  
  
Trunks and Gohan were instantly a group, so were Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. Everyone else were in two's or three's.   
  
"Are you two alright just being the two of you?" asked Mr. Tanaka, but he looked like he was smirking. Gohan and Trunks stared.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir. We're just fine with just the two of us." replied Gohan. He had let the little camera thing out earlier and it was now recording everything now.  
  
  
"Well, here are your building supplies." said Mr. Tanaka as he gave every group two capsules. " I know I said no electronics, but this is a special case. You must build your own supplies. The capsule that's red are the tools and the one that's marked black is the wood capsule. So you don't have to make your own tools and cut down the trees. You each must find your own place to build them. One thing, I would recommend doing it in the woods but don't get too spread out. There are ropes that tell there are certain areas cut off, because you're going near another class. Now go and get building!!!"   
  
  
All the groups ran into the woods and looked for a good place to build their 'homes'.  
  
"What're we suppose to do. Build a house around a tree!!" shouted one group.  
  
"Where do you suppose the best place to be?" asked another one.  
  
"I WANNA GO HOME AND DO MY NAILS/HAIR!!" cried a annoying bunch.  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks sighed. They have gone through some of those asprins already.   
  
  
Soon they came to a nice big but not too big and thick tree. The trunk was big and round enough so that if it was hollow, they could have a great tree house.  
  
  
"This is perfect." grinned Gohan. He went up to it and poke a hole in it. Then he fired a small Ki and made the tree hollow. He also made a small door.  
  
"Well, let's get started." grinned Trunks as he opened the two capsules that the teacher had given them. Then they got to work.  
  
  
four hours later........  
  
  
All the groups but Trunks and Gohan's were finished with their houses. The class was waiting on them and were getting quite angry.  
  
"Alright class calm down. Follow me and let's go and find Gohan and Trunks." said Mr. Tanaka. They wondered through the woods for a little while until they all gasped.  
  
  
In the tree they saw that Gohan was hammer a the house. It was rather large, but it was built on the branches in the tree. The trunk was in the middle of the house. It also looked like they had a small chimney and a small porch going around the entire house and saw some vines connected to the tree also. Gohan finished hammering the leaf net, incased it rained and Trunks was no where to be seen.  
  
"GOHAN!!" yelled Videl and that surprised Gohan that he slipped and fell onto the porch.  
  
"YEOUCH!!!" Gohan said. He looked up and saw his entire class staring at the house and himself.  
  
"Uh...hi guys." Gohan said weakly.   
  
"This is VERY good Gohan." stated Mr. Tanaka.  
  
"Thanks sir!!" replied Gohan getting up.   
  
"Where's Mirai?" asked one kid. Suddenly they saw someone coming, and swinging from a vine and landed on the porch laughing.  
  
"Man what a rush!! You should try it Gohan, it feels great!!" laughed Trunks.  
  
"Well , at least you finished up setting up the vines." grinned Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, but it felt great after building those four rooms in there." added Trunks.  
  
"You two done!?" asked Erasa.   
  
"Yeah!! We'll be down in a minute!!" said Trunks and Gohan as they went inside the house. The class was wondering what was going on, until they saw a door open right in front of them on the trunk and Gohan and Trunks stepped out.  
  
  
The class gaped at them some more.  
  
"So, what're we suppose to do now?" grinned Gohan. Mr. Tanaka smirked at the reactions to the other students so they followed him out.  
  
  
"Okay. Since we had a hard first day, you can do whatever you want. Gohan and Trunks I want to talk to you, please." said Mr. Tanaka. The class cheered and most of them went back to their own 'homes' and went for a swim in the lake.  
  
  
Mr. Tanaka brought Gohan and Trunks to a secluded area.  
  
"Boys, I was wondering, have you two felt something familiar about my ki?" asked Mr. Tanaka.  
  
"Yes we have. You have almost something like it from a friend of mine." replied Gohan. Mr. Tanaka nodded.  
  
"And would this fellow be, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyains?"  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SAIYAINS!!!??"  
  
"Simple. I'm Vegeta's brother."  
  
"VEGETA HAS A BROTHER!?  
  
"If you'r wondering why I was sent off, it was because of my looks. All pure breed saiyains have black hair. Well since I ended up with brown hair and green eyes, they sent me off to a distant planet. Of course my father and brother had known this, but came too late and I was already blasted off...uh guys?" said Mr. Tanaka sweat-dropping as he saw that Trunks and Gohan had fainted.  
  
"Oh Boy."  
  
  
End of Chapter Three.  
**************************************************************************************************** 


	4. "SAKARI!!! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME....WHA T...

The reviews I got were great!! Thanks everybody!! Like I said before, I don't own DBZ and never will so it's pointless to sue,  
blah, blah, blah. You know the rest. Anyway, enjoy chapter four!!  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Mr. Tanaka was still staring at the fainted bodies of Gohan and Trunks.   
  
"Now, how to wake my dear nephew and friend." Mr. Tanaka thought to himself. Then it hit him.  
  
"Of Course!!" He took a step back and then he shouted," TRUNKS!!! GOHAN!!! YOU'RE MISSING DINNER!!" and Gohan and Trunks woke up with a jolt looking around frantically.  
  
"Where!?" they shouted standing up. "Where's dinner!?"  
  
Mr. Tanaka laughed.  
  
"MR. TANAKA!!!!!!" they whined. Mr. Tanaka shook his head.  
  
"My saiyan name is Kenshrio, but it's Kenji." grinned Kenji. Gohan and Trunks sighed.  
  
"I'm guessing that I wasn't dreaming when Mr. Tanaka said that he was my Uncle right?" asked Trunks.  
  
"At least YOUR uncle is nice. MY UNCLE KIDNAPPED ME WHEN I WAS FIVE!!!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Really?" asked Kenji and Trunks. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it and it's already dark, can we go to bed already please?" Gohan asked tiredly.  
  
"Sure. Tomorrow we get our own breakfast and then we go on a hike." replied Kenji. So the three of them walked off.  
  
"By the way, one of these days, you really have to take me to my brother. I wanna see his face when he sees me." grinned Kenji. Trunks and Gohan sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oh he'll be surprised for sure, Uncle Kenji." replied Trunks.  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
"Sakari, you have to come with me. We have to hurry!!"  
  
"But why!! What do you plan to do!?"  
  
"Just follow me!!!"  
  
"Jump in now Sakari!!"  
  
"What about you Trunks!?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm...i'm going to have to stay here and defend this future."  
  
"No!!! Trunks please!! You're my only family left!!'  
  
"Saki-chan, you're strong and you're my girlfriend and I promise I'll love you forever. But right now, I have to stay here while you have to get to the past before that evil Creation!!"  
  
"*Weep* Trunks!! I..I love you too!! But Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for me!?"  
  
"Because, you're the only one left able to fight Creation and defeat her. I've seen it, you might have not but you have the power of the ancient Angelis Clan."  
  
"What...what's the Angelis Clan?"  
  
"They are a rare breed of Saiyans that have equal power to the Super Saiyan and maybe even stronger than that, and you HAVE that power Saki-chan, that's why you must go to the past, NOW!!!"  
  
"WHAT!? TRUNKS NOOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"*Huff* *Puff* *Huff*."   
  
Sakari woke up in the middle of the night. She was covered in sweat and looked pale. She looked at the window and gazed at the moon. She then thought back to that strange dream she had just had.  
  
'What in the world happened.' Sakari thought, 'why was I screaming Trunks's name?' She felt something wet sliding down her cheeks. She shakily put her hands there and was surprised.  
  
"Wha..why am I crying!?" Sakari said to herself. "Was that a memory or a vision?"   
  
Sakari started crying and holding her face in her hands.  
  
"Is this some forgotten memory," cried Sakari, "Or am I missing something ?'  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
"Sakari, please be alright."  
  
"You really want to give your life up for a little girly brat?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! I LOVE SAKARI AND PROTECTING HER IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!!!"  
  
"You should be more worried about yourself brat."  
  
"I'll keep you here until I die!!!"  
  
"Then we have business to attend to don't we?"  
  
"What do you mean you green-bean?"  
  
"Why, once I'm done with you, I'm going after your girlfriend."  
  
"NO WAY!!!"  
  
"It's true, I can just follow her, so shall we fight now, or do you just want to die standing up?"  
  
"Shut your trap and fight."  
  
****minutes later****  
  
"*Hack* *cough*... Sa....Sakari...I'..I'm....so....sorry.....I...couldn't...pro....protect...you...ple..please...be...careful..."  
  
"Bye-bye Trunks."  
_________________________________  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" cried C. Trunks as he woke up.   
  
  
He was gasping for breath and his face was flushed and pale. His eyes were wide and his hair was sticking to his face. He put a hand on his face and thought back to that dream.   
  
"Who the hell is Creation, and why was Sakari mentioned?" Trunks asked himself. Then he thought back to some parts of the dream.  
  
"Everything looked demolished. Something blasted off and I think someone was in the machine." Trunks added.  
  
'But why...why did I see that bazaar dream?' thought Trunks. 'Was that the future or a vision of some sort.  
_________________________  
  
  
'I still don't get it...why did I say...' thought Sakari 'that I loved Trunks. He's like a second brother to me.'  
  
________________________  
  
'Why did I screamed that I loved Sakari. She's like a sister to me, and sure I would protect her if I had to, but..' thought Trunks.  
  
___________________________  
  
'It's strange...' thought Sakari.  
  
'Why did that happen' Trunks thinks.  
  
'Why does that dream seem real, but like a memory more than a normal dream?'  
  
'And It's like I really AM suppose to love Sakari...'  
  
'But it looks like I'm suppose to be in love with Trunks.'  
  
'But that can't happen because...'  
  
'I really hope that isn't going to happen 'cause...'  
  
'I don't want to ruin our friendship...'  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next morning Sakari and Trunks woke up.  
  
"I...I can't look at Sakari the same again!!" Trunks said to himself. "Now because of that dream, I don't know what to think."   
"I better get up..." sighed Trunks, as he got into his training gi, and walked down the stairs. As he was down the stairs he saw Chi-Chi and Bulma cooking, or more directly, Chi-Chi showing Bulma HOW to cook. Trunks sweat-dropped.  
  
"At least I know which one to eat." So he walked in, but as he did, he crashed into someone.  
  
The force knocked them both down. Trunks opened his eyes and stared.  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
"Tru...Trunks." Sakari said as she stared.  
  
"Sa...Sakari!!"  
  
Both of them were still trying to get over that dream last night so Sakari picked herself up and ran to the labs. Trunks got up hastily, and walked quickly into the kitchen. Goten was worried, never has he seen his sister or his best-friend act like that.   
  
"Mommy!!! I'm going to call Gohan really quickly!!" shouted Goten as he finished up his plate and went to his room.  
  
"Okay Goten!!" replied Chi-Chi.  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
Goten dug through his stuff until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Good thing Sakari made this instant message sender." said Goten as he pulled out a mini-television with a small booster on it's back. Goten hit the record button and recorded his message. He then pressed a couple of buttons and the thing came to life and blasted off.  
  
"I hope Gohan knows what to do." sighed Goten as he walked down the stairs, to find his dad and see if he had anything to help him with this.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Gohan and Trunks followed the rest of the class with their hike.  
  
"Man, what a morning." yawned Trunks sleepily.  
  
"You're telling me. What's so bad about fish in the morning?" asked Gohan as he looked over at Trunks to gave him a look.  
  
"If you forgot, it was as big as several students Gohan." replied Trunks. Gohan sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oh yea, but at least we had a good breakfast." added Gohan.  
  
"True." replied Trunks.  
  
They were still trailing behind the group as Mr. Tanaka as he lead the group since they were on their hike. It was near the afternoon. After about another half hour of walking, they came to a near-by lake as they stopped.  
  
"Okay, we're taking a two hour break, so if you remembered to wear your swimsuits like I asked you to this morning, then you can go swimming in the lake. Just be careful and if you need help, just come and get me." shouted Mr. Tanaka.  
  
As soon as those words left Mr. Tanaka's mouth, a lot of students were running towards the lake, while taking off their clothes to show off their swimwear.   
  
"HEY!! YOU BRATS BETTER WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING YOUR DAMN CL...*WHAP*!!!!"  
  
As Mr. Tanaka was about to give one more word of advice to the kids, several shirts were thrown in his face by mistake. As they fell, Mr. Tanaka muttered out,  
  
  
"Damn Brats."   
  
  
Trunks and Gohan stared and just laughed and they set their stuff down.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Gohan. "We have three options,  
  
1) Go swimming  
  
2) Take a walk through the woods  
  
3) or bug Mr. Tanaka about Vegeta A.K.A your father."  
  
Trunks sweat-dropped at the third option,  
  
"Well, since we have some proof, I say we decline option three, and go with one. It's way too hot!!" laughed Trunks as he started taking off his shirt.  
  
"I guess you're right," added Gohan as he started taking off his shirt also. Soon they were only in their swimming trunks.  
  
"By the way, I really want to hear the story about your Uncle kidnapping you." grinned Trunks as the two of them were walking to the lake. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Do I HAVE to?" groaned Gohan as he clearly said it that he didn't really want to talk about it.  
  
"C'mon, it's always fun remembering your childhood days." added Trunks.  
  
"Okay fine." sighed Gohan. "Here's the story..."  
  
  
While the two of them were walking, they didn't notice the stares that they were getting. Being that they were so involved in a conversation, they didn't really take note of the surrounding area.   
  
  
"Did you guys know that Trunks and Gohan had big muscles?" asked Erasa staring.  
  
"Who would've thought that those two would actually have some?" muttered Sharpner obviously jealous.  
  
'Those two are surely hiding something.' thought Videl.  
  
  
"And that's what happened when my uncle Radditz kidnapped me." finished Gohan. As Gohan finished up his story, he couldn't help but look at Trunks's gaping face. After about five minutes, Gohan waved his hand in front of Trunks's face trying to get his attention.  
  
" TRUNKS IF YOU DON'T STOP GAPING, I'M GOING TOSS YOU INTO THE LAKE!!!" Gohan shouted into his ear. That woke up Trunks VERY quickly.  
  
"Ouch!!! Okay!! Okay!! I get the picture, you don't need to blast my eardrums away." groaned Trunks, rubbing his sore ear.  
  
Gohan just laughed slightly and dove into the water. Trunks heaved a sigh and then he followed Gohan.  
  
They dove down near the bottom of the lake as they swam near towards the bottom of the lake.  
  
  
The dove around several rocks and had some fun. As Trunks was chasing Gohan for throwing something in his face and ran off, he spotted something glittering under a rock. He dove towards it and pushed the rock away. What he found was something that got him curious.  
  
  
It looked EXACTLY like the locket that Mirai Sakari had given him, before she finally passed. He stared at it a little longer, but he noticed that he was running of air rather quickly, so he shoved the locket in his pocket and swam frantically up towards the surface.  
  
  
"Finally I got my breath back." Trunks said. He looked around he sweated heavily. Apparantly, some jocks got really bored and are either trying to push somebody into the lake or trying to get the other's swim wear off.   
  
"Oh, great. I'm suddenly glad that I stayed down there for awhile." Trunks said to himself as he swam towards the shore. Once he got there, he grinned. He noticed that Gohan was with Videl and getting her out of everyone's way who were diving towards them.   
  
Trunks shook his head and headed for his gear. But not before dodging some girls and jocks trying to get him.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
It was rather quiet at Capsule Corp. There wasn't any sounds of crashing. No cursing from the GR room, well, there were SOME curses, but not a lot. No little feet running throughout the building. No laughing or threats to kill each other. Just a quiet, peaceful time at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
"I'm worried. It's WAY too quiet for my own good." stated Bulma.  
  
"You've noticed too. Sakari didn't each much, and as soon as Trunks had come in, she looked afraid for a minute and ran off." added Chi-Chi.  
  
"Trunks was in no better condition. As soon as he bumped into Sakari, he quietly went to the table and sat down and ate more slowly. Almost like a HUMAN." Bulma said worried.  
  
"Do you think something happened between them?" question Chi-Chi. "An argument? A fight gone bad?"  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"They were fine yesterday, it probably happened last night. As for a fight, they usually through insults at each other until Goten comes in and suggest something else." replied Bulma.  
  
The two of them sat in silence, worried about their kids.  
________________________  
  
  
"DADDDY!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU PLEASE!!! SOMETHIN' IS WRONG WITH SAKARI AND TRUNKS!!" shouted Goten in the GR room. Goku and Vegeta suddenly stopped in mid-punch and in mid-kick. They stared down at Goten and floated down. They saw that Goten was nearly in tears.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Now, what's this about little Sakari and Trunks?" Goku asked picking up his youngest son.  
  
"I dunno the details, but sometin, really strange happened. I was finishing up breakfast, and Sakari had just finished. Trunks woke up late and they both collided with each other in the dinning room. They just stuttered at each other's name, like they were afraid of the other and ran." finished Trunks. Goku and Vegeta stared.  
  
  
"That doesn't sound like normal behavior for either of our kids. Let's go and talk with the girls." said Goku as he walked out.  
  
"Great. Now I have to listen to that baka onna and that wailing harpy." grumbled Vegeta.  
__________________________________  
  
"Okay, now that was just strange." Trunks said as he stared at the locket.  
  
After that little commotion with the swim wear, and after everyone had finished drying up, Mr. Tanaka lead them onward on their hike through the woods. Mr. Tanaka talked along the way, telling the kids what was what around here incase they didn't know.  
  
You see, after Trunks brought the locket he found in the water, he went and sat by his stuff. Something had started reacting to the locket he had in his hands and dug in his jacket and found that he had brought along Mirai Sakari's locket that she had left. Once Trunks had brought the two objects closer together, they glowed simutanioulsy and then they formed as one whole locket. Trunks had stared at it for a while longer and then hid it in his jacket again as Gohan came back looking kind of peeved at all the guys trying to get Videl.  
  
  
" So, you have any idea where we're going now?" asked Gohan.  
  
"How should I know, but I have a VERY strong feeling that it's going to be interesting." replied Trunks shaking his head.  
  
"Ya sure about that?"  
  
"Dunno. Could be just my nerves talking. Ya never know."  
  
  
Suddenly the entire group had stopped and stared. Gohan and Trunks just gaped.   
  
In front of them was an amazing school. There were many students running around and plenty of teachers.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's been awhile Kenji." laughed a voice.   
  
"Heh. Back to you Sansuke." replied Kenji.  
  
  
"Class, this is an old friend of mine. He's the principal of this school. They built it entire themselves and people are helping from nearby villages." added Kenji. There were numerous of people talking among the group. They were very impressed with the school.  
  
"The old camping trip huh. You guys might as well stay and enjoy yourselves." replied Sansuke.   
  
The principal of the school gave them a tour of the entire place. When they came upon a certain part, most of them were shocked.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but WHY do you honor the gold fighters and not Hercule?" asked a kid.  
  
"Well, we happen to know for a fact that Hercule didn't beat Cell." replied Sansuke. Everyone including Trunks and Gohan were surprised. You see, they came upon a statue that had Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo and under them were the words, "The Saivors of Our World.".  
  
"But Hercule DID defeat that Cell!!! Everyone believes it!!" shouted another kid.  
  
Then some students passed by and over heard.  
"But the thing is, TWO of them came to our village and saved the people here from a bad family. We saw and several others not from around here. They weren't light tricks or illusions. They were simple facts that people find hard to believe." said Miki. (I'm just making up the people's name as I go. Except for some.)  
  
"Yes. Some of the teachers here, know for a fact about them. Like Ms. Snow, she met one when she was a little girl and some army was terrorizing her home in the mountains, and one of the fighters came and got her elder back from the muscle tower. He ALONE defeated every single floor." added Sonya.  
  
"Also, our P.E teacher a Ms. Launch, is married to one of them and knows several of them personally. She know's how to control her other self thanks to her husband. Two of the people she knows, saved her from some mean guys, that were going to hurt her badly." Rikki said.  
  
"That's why this school is dedicated on those people and learning types of those arts. We don't care if you don't believe us. No one made it a law that we have to believe what one person says. Its up to us on whom WE decide to believe." finished Kris.  
  
"Thank you Miki, Sonya, Rikki and Kris. Have fun with Ms. Launch and don't forget to take caution!!" said Sansuke.  
  
The four of them nodded and bowed and as they passed Trunks and Gohan, Kris whispered,  
  
"Don't worry. We know who you really are, but we won't tell and thanks for saving the world you two!!!" grinned Kris as he waved. Sonya, Mikki and Rikki waved also.  
  
Trunks and Gohan were glad that they were well know within limits. They waved back.  
  
"One thing. Who're Lauch and Snow?" asked Trunks as they continued their tour.  
  
"Snow was a friend of dad's on one of his journeys when he was still looking for the family four star ball and Launch knew my dad when he and Krillin were training under the old pervert or better known as Master Roshi." replied Gohan.  
  
"I see." was all Trunks said.  
  
  
As they went on, they saw some trainee students trying hard to fight right, and older kids sparring one another. Some kids even managed to have some ki gathered in their hands. Other classes were either meditating or practicing.  
  
"We have GOT to tell everyone back at home about this. They would LOVE it." grinned Gohan as he got some waves by people who knew who he was, but weren't going to tell anyone who didn't believe them anytime soon.  
  
"You got that right, but AFTER they meet me sometime, okay?" Trunks said as he got some waves also.  
  
  
The other students weren't as happy as Trunks and Gohan were.  
  
"How can they believe that Hercule didn't defeat Cell!?" yelled Simon frusterated.  
  
"Well, you have to admit Simon. In the beginning, Hercule WAS swatted away like a fly in the first round and that golden haired guy actually seemed to have a better chance than him." pointed out Brenda.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, it DOES seem that Cell was expecting the unknown warriors and not Hercule. It was like he knew Hercule didn't stand a chance." added Greg.  
  
"For once. I have to agree with you brother." sighed Simon as he knew the facts were against him.  
  
'I KNEW MY FATHER COULDN'T HAVE DEFEATED CELL!!' Videl thought to herself. 'But then, which one of those guys did?'  
  
"I don't have any idea how those guys beat him thought. But, I'm still wondering who actually defeated Cell." Videl said out loud.  
  
"Can you believe it Erasa?" asked Sharpener, "Do you think it's true?"  
  
"Well, you have to admit. ANYTHING could have happened when the screen went blank during the cell games." stated Erasa.  
  
"I know. I mean, for all we know, Hercule could have been hiding behind a rock, while watching the other fighters go at it. Sorry Videl. No offense." said Sharpner. Videl shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think it might have been possible." replied Videl shaking her head. Then she turned and stared at Gohan and Trunks talking quiet to each other.  
  
'I have a feeling that they know more about this then they're letting on.' growled Videl.  
  
  
Suddenly, one of the teachers came running up to Sansuke. He looked very worried and was sweating.  
  
"Mr. Trepe, what's the matter and what happened to your other students?" asked Sansuke.  
  
"We were taking our daily jog on the path through the forest. Everything was fine until we reached near the top. One of my students, slipped on a weak patch of dirt and went sliding down and is now uncouncious on a narrow ledge on one of the cliffs!! I knew it was dangerous and I couldn't find any vine, but even if we had some rope, it was still too narrow and light for anyone other than that girl laying there!!" replied Mr. Trepe.  
  
"Which student is it." asked Sansuke.  
  
"It was *pant* Reyna's little sister." replied Mr. Trepe.  
  
"Okay. Kenji, I want you to watch your class and I need three volenteers to go and get the girl!! Okay, how about you three!!" said Sansuke, pointing to Gohan, Trunks and Videl. The three of them nodded and followed and ran up to the pathway.  
  
"Do you think that they're be okay?" asked Mr. Trepe.  
  
Kenji snorted.  
  
"Those three will be just fine." he replied.  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
"Okay, we're almost to the top." said Trunks as they continued running.  
  
"I hope that girl is okay." said Videl. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah by the sound of it. The ledge could break at any moment." he added grimly.  
  
"Yeah and here we are!!" said Trunks as they reached the top. They look over a nearby ledge and peered down. They had to bend down a little closer. Gohan gasped.  
  
"Gohan?" asked Videl and Trunks in unison.   
  
"Do you know that girl?" asked Videl.  
  
"Yeah but she looks like she hasn't changed one single bit, and by now she should be the same age as me, but she looks like my little sibling's age." replied Gohan.  
  
"You know her name at least?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, her name is...." started Gohan.  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
"Sakari and Trunks haven't been speaking to each other?" asked Goku, "Not even a little fight?"  
  
"Not one this whole entire morning." replied Bulma shaking her head.  
  
"By the sounds of it, the two brats must've had a bad dream about each other that's effecting their life right now." growled Vegeta. He was suddenly getting some really weird looks.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!?" he yelled furiously.  
  
"That's a pretty good conclusion Vegeta." stated Goku.  
  
"Well, its just an idea, but in my own opinion, I think we should let them have a couple more days to figure them out themselves." added Vegeta.  
  
  
"Why is that?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Because if go and interfere, without not knowing what's going on, we may just be doing more harm." replied Vegeta.  
  
"That makes a lot of sense." stated Bulma, "Especially coming from you."  
  
"Whatever. Kakkarot, let's get back to training." growled Vegeta.  
  
"Sure!!" grinned Goku as he followed Vegeta out the kitchen door.  
  
" Well for once, we better stay out of this. Sorry Goten." sighed Chi-Chi.  
  
"S'alright. I'll try and understand what's going on before I try and solve it. Thanks anyway Okasan!!" said Goten as he ran out of the kitchen and followed his dad.  
_________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Sakari was quietly working on her project when she suddenly just put them down. She sighed.  
  
'I actually miss arguing with Trunks-kun and laughing with Goten and Trunks.' thought Sakari. But she couldn't get that dream out of her head.  
  
'But I'm still only eight years old, so I don't get this stuff. I want to play with Trunks and Goten, but I'm afraid of what I'll suddenly say to Trunks.'   
  
Sakari bent her head down a little more so that her bangs were covering her eyes. Then she started to tear up.  
  
'I want things to be normal. I WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!!!' Sakari yelled into her mind as she broke out crying.  
______________________________  
  
  
Trunks was quiet training in the backyard, by himself.  
  
"I can't believe this. Why did hat stupid dream have to ruin everything so far between me and Saki-chan." Trunks growled to himself.  
  
"I want to know what the heck is happening. Maybe something will turn up in the future." sighed Trunks. Suddenly he felt some water on his cheek.  
  
"What the..." wondered Trunks as he looked above him. There weren't any rain clouds in the sky.  
  
'So why is my cheeks wet?' thought Trunks as he brought a hand up to his cheek. He wiped his eyes and stared surprised.  
  
"I'm crying. Well, I should." Trunks laughed bitterly. "I mean, I've probably only ruined my relationship to my best friend and the only girl I could tolerate at my age anyway."  
  
So Trunks continued to smile bitterly as he stared at the sky, while tears were falling from his face and onto his fist.  
___________________________________________  
  
"Lime. She was a friend of mine when I was younger." said Gohan as he stared at the unconcious figure.  
  
" Well, who's the one that's going to go down and get her." asked Trunks.  
  
"I'll go. She's my friend." replied Gohan as he started to lower himself over the cliff. He made his way down the side of the cliff with the occasional yells from Trunks and Videl on being careful, he managed to get to Lime. He was amazed. The last time he had seen her, she was about eight and she still looked that age. Gohan decided to worry about it later, and had one had on the cliff and the other on trying to reach out to Lime.  
  
(AN: There is a reason why I kept Lime the same age. You'll see later in the chapters."  
  
Just as Gohan was managing to grab a hand, both the ledge and the rock that Gohan was holding onto broke and the two of them were plummeting down towards the forest below. Gohan managed to hold onto Lime, but he couldn't fly, because he didn't want Videl to know quite yet so he was stumped.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" screamed Videl and Trunks.  
  
"We better hurry and get to the school!!" shouted Trunks. Videl nodded and the two of them ran off. They didn't see the two yellow eyes staring at the cliff and suddenly something rather huge flew out of the bushes and dove down.  
  
"What the...ICARUS!!" shouted Gohan happily. It was Icarus, but he was much bigger. He was a little small than his house but still rather large. Icarus gave a loud yell and got Gohan on its back.  
  
"It's great to see you again boy. I've missed you." grinnnd Gohan. The little dragon nodded his head and then flew rather fast to where Gohan's teachers were waiting and Trunks and Videl had just arrived. Icarus landed right in front of the entire group and Gohan jumped from it's back.  
  
"Here' Lime." said Gohan. Mr. Trepe thanked him, while Videl ran up to Gohan.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DENDE IS THAT GOHAN!!" yelled Videl. Gohan winced.  
  
'There go my ears again. Dende she's almost as bad as my mom.' thought Gohan.  
  
"That's my friend Icarus. He's kind of like a pet to me." grinned Gohan. The entire class, including Trunks stared at Icarus.  
  
"Well. That sound resonable. Since you live in the woods and all." replied Trunks.  
  
"MR. TREPE!!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to the source of the voice.  
  
"That's Reyna. informed her about the incident." replied Mr. Trepe. As Reyna got closer to the group, Gohan and Trunks felt a familiar ki from the girl.  
  
  
"It..it...couldn't be, could it?" Gohan asked out loud.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" asked Videl.  
"I think that's my sister." replied Gohan.  
  
"You have a sister?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well, now I have two." muttered Gohan. Meanwhile Trunks was thinking over what Gohan had said.  
  
'His sister. But that would mean...' Trunks's thought Trailer off as the girl was next to Mr. Trepe and she suddenly had a good look at the two boys. She was surprised herself.  
  
"Go...Gohan?" asked Reyna.  
  
"Is it really you sis?" asked Gohan. She nodded her head.  
  
"I came back an orphan and a family in the village here adopted me." she replied. She then turned her head towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks by now had the locket out as Reyna walked slowly towards him. When she was face to face with him, she raised her hands and put them on the locket.  
  
"It's really you..." started Trunks. Reyna nodded and suddenly Trunks dropped the locket and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Dende, dende i've missed you terribly" cried Trunks as he started to tear up. Reyna said nothing, but she buried her head into Trunks's shirt.  
  
"Its really you. It's really you, Sakari."  
__________________________  
  
  
  
C. Trunks and Sakari suddenly felt strange.  
  
"What's happening!?" they cried and disappeared in a flash.  
  
"SAKARI!!! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME NOW.....WHA THE!!!" shouted Goten as he disappeared along with Chibi Sakari and Chibi Trunks.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
End of Chapter four.  
  
Okay, the chocies are:  
  
1) The Z-gang appear and Trunks has to wear a disguese so he won't be noticed by his youngerself and  
parents.  
  
2) Special Guests are to appear and are teaching the classes and a footage is shown.  
  
3) **Your Choice**   
********************************************************************************************** 


End file.
